


Life Unexpected

by ArtThedevil



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtThedevil/pseuds/ArtThedevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nathanael asks Marinette to be his date to a house party, she turns him down. He goes with his friend Alix instead, and things heat up when they get a little too drunk. Afterwards, the two teens are forced to deal with the consequences of their irresponsible decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I can't believe I ran. That's what I always do when things go wrong. I run away from all of my problems, hoping that that will make them go away. But it never works. I sigh as I sit down under a tree in the courtyard, not realizing I had been just standing here for several minutes, trying to wrap my head around what just happened.

I finally worked up the courage to ask Marinette to be my date to Chloe's party this Friday. Chloe may be a bitch, but everyone is always invited to her parties, even if she hates them. Her reasoning being that she wouldn't have anyone to make fun of if she didn't invite the 'losers'. 

The point is it took me forever to convince myself that I should ask her, and by the time I did, I was too late. She's already going with Adrien. I should have known, she's had a crush on him since the tenth grade. We're seniors now, and that still hasn't changed. I don't blame her. Adrien's a nice guy, and a great friend. Of course she'd choose him over me. 

I just want her to love me.

I sigh once more, my eyes slipping closed for a moment, head resting against the bark of the tree behind me. The texture is rough and bumpy against my scalp, but I decide I no longer care. Then I hear the sound of a familiar voice.

“Hey, there you are!”

I open my eyes and turn my head in the direction it came from.

“I've been looking for you.” she says. “I saw what happened back there.” Alix shakes her head in disapproval. “That was rough man.”

I look away from her, not wanting her to notice my embarrassment. “Tell me about it.” 

She sits down next to me, and I feel her petite hand on my shoulder. “I'm sorry that happened to you. I know how much you like her.”

“Yeah..” That' all I can manage to say to her. I don't want to talk to anyone, I just want to curl into a ball and disappear. But Alix is my friend, and I know all she wants to do is help. I can't bring myself to tell her to leave me alone, so I say nothing.

“You know, there are so many other nice people out there, you'll find the right girl eventually.” I look at her and she smiles. “I just don't want you to keep beating yourself up over someone you can't have.” 

I know she's right. But I've been crushing on Marinette for so long, it's going to take some time to get over her. “I know. Thank you, Alix.”

She smiles and nods, seemingly confident in her advice. 

“Hey, I was just gonna go to the party solo.” Her eyes shift to the ground, as if she were embarrassed. “If you want, I could go with you.” 

My eyes widen and I don't know what to say. 

“You know, just so you won't feel alone.”

For the first time in a while, I actually smile. “That would be nice.”

She looks at me and grins, her face slightly red. “Great, see you there.”

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Chloe's house is huge. I don't mean average huge, I mean huge huge. Her house puts everyone else's to shame, excluding Adrien's, which is equally fascinating. I slip through the front door, which is conveniently open. I don't know why I expected it to be locked. I slip past a bunch of people, trying my best to avoid Marinette and Adrien. I haven't seen them, and I don't want to. I spot Rose and Juleka talking a few feet away, and approach them.

“Hey, Nathanael!” Rose squeaks. “I'm glad you still decided to come, even after what happened the other day.”

Juleka elbows her, shooting her a death glare. “What's wrong with you?! Are you trying to make him feel bad?”

Rose realizes what she said, and her eyes widen. “Oh, I'm so sorry Nathanael! I didn't mean to upset you!”

I give her a weak smile. “It's fine Rose, I'm okay. I promise.” I glance around, looking for the girl I was actually supposed to meet. “I'm actually supposed to be meeting up with Alix, have you two seen her?”

Juleka and Rose look at each other, seemingly surprised. “Yeah, she's here.” Juleka says. “She should be over by the kitchen. I saw her talking to Ivan a few minutes ago.” 

I nod and head in the direction of the kitchen. “Thanks you guys!”

Scanning the room, I see that Alix is nowhere in sight. I see Ivan in the corner, but the petite skater girl is gone. Just as I was about to go talk to him, someone is pulling at my arm.

“Hey, there you are.”

She grins up at me, clutching my arm between both her hands. She's unsteady, and I can tell she's had a few drinks. I notice a bag slung over one of her shoulders. “I've been waiting for you, man.”

Before I could say anything, she was tugging me in the direction of the stairs. “C'mon.”

“U-uh, where are we going?”

She doesn't answer, just continues pulling me up the stairs and down a hall. We stop in front of a random door, and I can't help but wonder what's on the other side. She pushes it open, and she almost stumbles in. She's still holding my arm, so I keep her from falling over. I notice that the room is just a bedroom, likely a guest room.

“I think you should sit down for a minute.” I say, guiding her to sit on the edge of the bed. She does, and pulls her legs up and crosses them. “I'm fine, Nath.”

Alix motions for me to sit next to her, and I do, as she opens up her bag. She pulls out a bottle of vodka, which has obviously been opened already. Not much is missing though. 

“Where did you get that?”

She smiles like a child that's been caught misbehaving. “I stole it from my dad's liquor cabinet.”

I shake my head, and can't help but chuckle. “Of course you did.”

She opens the bottle and takes a swig. Then she holds it out to me. “Want some?”

I decline, and she pouts. “Aw come on. I won't tell anyone.”

I sigh, and decide to go for it. I need a way to get my mind off of Marinette anyway. I take the bottle from her, and take a large gulp. It burns at first and my eyes water a little. 

“Yeah, first one's always the worst.” She says. “After that, you just stop feeling it.”

We pass it back and forth for a few minutes, until she finally speaks. “Let's play truth or dare.”

I'm skeptical for a moment, but then I decide why the hell not. 

“Okay, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” I say instantly. She rolls her eyes. “You're no fun.”

I laugh. “Just ask a question already.”

“Hmm, have you ever kissed anyone?”

“No.” I say honestly.

Alix raises her eyebrows in surprise. “Really?” 

I nod. “Okay, your turn.”

“Obviously I pick dare.”

I think for a minute. I don't want to dare her to do anything embarrassing or dangerous. “I dare you to tell me who you like.” 

She rolls her eyes again. “That's the worst dare ever dude.”

I laugh once again. “Just do it.”

She shakes her head. 

“Is it Kim?” I ask.

She makes a weird face. “Nah, we're just friends.”

“Then who?”

She's quiet for a minute, then she changes the subject.

“Okay your turn.”

“Hey, you haven't answered my question.”

“I give up.” she says, holding her hands up in defeat, something I never thought I'd see her do.

“Okay fine, I choose truth.”

Alix thinks, then an unusual look crosses her face. It's like she's got a clever idea, and it worries me for a bit. 

“Do you think I'm pretty?”

Her question takes me by surprise. “W-what?” I stutter pathetically. 

“You heard me.” she winks at me.

I take a deep breath to calm myself. I didn't even know why I was nervous. It's only Alix, I tell myself. It's only Alix.

“Yes, I do.”

Her face flushes instantly. “O-oh.” She doesn't say anything else. I take the now almost half empty bottle of Vodka and take another swig.

“I didn't know you were such a bad boy.” she flirts. Her body scoots closer to mine, and she puts her hand on my cheek, turning my head so that I'm looking at her. Then she kisses me. 

I didn't expect it, not from her. I don't mind it for some reason, so I let her. When she pulls away, she grins playfully, then pushes me so that I fall back onto the mattress. She climbs on top of me, straddling my waist. That's when I realize something. Alix didn't want to tell me who she likes, could it be possible that it's me? My heart speeds up as she leans down, getting closer to my face. Her lips lightly touch mine again, and I pull away from her.

“Alix, no.” She looks hurt. “You're drunk.”

She huffs, moving a lock of hair out of her face. “So are you.” 

She has a point there. I don't say anything, and when she kisses me a third time, I don't stop her.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't think anymore. All I could focus on was the feel of Alix's naked body against mine. Her soft skin felt amazing. Our lips were locked, and my hands were everywhere. I touched every inch of her body. Her lips were at the nape of my neck, licking and biting her way up to my ear.

My hands cupped her bare breasts as she whispered lewdly. “I _want_ you.”

I bit back a growl before bringing my lips to one of her nipples. She gasped and moaned as I licked and played with it. Once I was through, I continued on to the other one, giving it the same attention. She started to arch her back a bit, grinding her thigh against my crotch. “Naath,” she whined. I knew what she wanted.

I slipped my hand down her body and between her legs, my fingers lightly brushing against her most sensitive woman part. She immediately moaned and arched into my touch. I rubbed, slowly at first, then picking up speed a bit. She bit her lip biting back a loud moan.

It wasn't enough, I wanted to hear her scream my name. I played with her clit for a bit before pushing my fingers inside of her. She moaned a lot louder than before, and I took it as a sign to go faster. Before long, I was finger fucking her as she writhed and moaned desperately beneath me. My hardened member was starting to throb intensely with my arousal.

“M-mmhh, Nath,” I stopped abruptly, pulling my fingers out from her. She looked up at me, as if questioning why I stopped. I moved down her body and spread her legs on either side of me. Just as she was about to say something, I dipped my head between her legs and licked her entrance. “Ahh, fuck.” I buried my tongue deep inside of her, listening to her cries of pleasure as I ate her out. She was getting close, but I didn't want her to finish just yet. After a few more licks, I removed my tongue. She groaned and I silenced her with a kiss, letting her taste herself on my lips.

“I want you inside me.” she moaned against me.  
I broke away from her and nodded, before grabbing her legs and hoisting them up over my shoulders. She squirmed a bit as I lined my member up with her entrance. “You ready?” She nodded urgently, and I thrust into her. I gave her a moment to get used to me, then started to thrust in and out of her at a slow steady pace. She started to moan, arching her back. “F-faster.” she demanded.

I gripped her thighs tightly, enough to probably leave bruises, and thrust as fast and hard as I could. She moaned louder, grasping at the sheets beneath her. “Fuck, Nath!” I buried myself completely inside her warmth. “Oh god, right there!” She let out a string of profanities as I changed position, letting go of her thighs and gripping the bed sheets on either side of her head. I quickly bent down and mashed our lips together in a sloppy heated kiss.  
I continued to thrust into her at a rapid pace. I could tell she was almost at her limit, and I wasn't far behind. “Ohh fuuck, yes!” She shouted. By this point I didn't care if anyone heard us, I just wanted to hear her scream. “Fuck, I'm so close!” With a few more thrusts I could feel her tighten around me. “I-I'm gonna-”

Before she could finish, she started to scream with pleasure. “N-Nathanael!” She shouted my name in pure ecstasy as she came. I gave one last thrust and released deep inside of her, her name slipping from my lips. I collapsed on top of her petite form, totally spent. I tried to catch my breath. Realizing I was probably crushing her, I rolled off and laid beside her. We locked eyes as we were both breathing heavily, trying to slow our heartbeats. I tried to stay awake, but my eyelids fluttered. She was exhausted as well. The last thing I saw before I passed out was her eyes closing, and the utterance of the words _'I love you.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a little short, I'm not very good at writing sex scenes. I Apologize -_-


End file.
